Titanium alloys have become quite popular for use in normal and demanding applications because of their high strength-to-weight ratio, excellent mechanical properties, and relatively high corrosion resistance. But experience has shown that titanium alloys in wrought form—for example, those that are forged or milled from bar stock—generally exhibit greater fatigue strength than when they are formed by other shape technologies such as casting or powder metallurgy. It may thus be beneficial to identify titanium alloys and procedures for casting those alloys such that the finished cast article replicates or at least favorably compares to the fatigue behavior of the same article in wrought form.